Isabella Lillan Potter
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: Based in Eclipse: Bella catches Edward cheating on her with Tanya and decides to go home. Not to Renne but back to her real home in England. She is not Isabella Marie Swan she is Isabella Lillan Potter, twin sister of Harry James Potter and also the second chosen one.
1. Going home

**I edited the story. I do not own Twilight or Harry potter.**

Today Edward missed school because he was hunting with his family, oh how I missed him, I am supposed to met him at his house after school, knowing that made my day a whole lot better.

*6 hours later*

When the final bell rang I ran to my car and started driving to Edward's house. When I got to their house something felt off, like I'm going to regret walking inside the house. I just ignored the felling and went inside. When I went inside the house it was empty, they must still be hunting. The I heard a crash from upstairs...must be Emment and Rosalie. I walked up stairs to go to the bathroom when I realized that the sound was coming from Edwards Room. Every part of my body told me to turn around and run, but as usual I ignored it. I should really listen to my instincts next time because when I opened the door I saw Edward on his bed laying on some blonde tramp. I screamed in pain. Edward noticed that i was at the door.

"Bella," was all he could say. I ran downstairs, I couldn't stand the site. How could he do this to me, I thought he love me!

I screamed in pain. Tears were running down my face.

On my way to the door I ran into Emment. "Whats Bella what's wrong," he asked.

"Why don't you ask your bastard of a brother!" I screamed and ran to my car.

I could hear Emment yelling at Edward. I started the engine and drove as fast as I could home.

When I got home Charlie was sitting on the couch watching football.

"Hey Bells," said Charlie. I just ignored him and ran up to my room.

I started packing everything my wand, spell books, potion bottle,...oh yeah you must be confused you see I'm not Isabella Marie Swan I'm Isabella Lillan Potter, twin sister of Harry James Potter and the second chosen one. When I was done packing I could hear Charlie coming upstairs trying to figure whats wrong.

"Bella what are you doing," asked Charlie.

"I'm going home," I replied monotoned.

"Well Renee isn't home and...," I cut him off.

"No Charlie my real home, Hogwarts," I replied.

"But Dumbledore says that it isn't save for you there," says Charlie.

"I don't care Hogwarts is my home and I can't stay here anyways," I said.

"Why," questioned Charlie.

"Because Edward cheated on me with a blonde tramp named Tanya," I explained trying not to cry.

"Oh," replied Charlie.

"Yeah oh," I said.

"Well I'll give Dumbledore a heads up," said Charlie.

"Can you tell Dumbledore not to tell Harry that I am returning. I want it to be a surprise," I begged.

"Sure," answered Charlie.

I really did miss my brother he was the one who always understood me. Well I guess that the perks of having a twin.

"Bella," said Charlie entering my room.

"Yes," I asked.

"Dumbledore says you are welcomed to come home at any time," said Charlie.

"Ok can you tell him that I am on my way right now," I asked.

"Sure, but don't you want to so goodbye to your friends," asked Charlie.

He's right I should say goodbye to Angela.

"Ok tell him that I will be there by dinner time," I replied.

When I got to Angela's house I started to cry. I am really going to miss her. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella," said Angela.

"Hey Ang I was wondering if I could talk to you from a second," I asked.

"Sure come on in," said Angela.

Her house seemed so peaceful.

"What's on your mind Bells," asked Angela.

"I'm moving," I said.

"What where," asked Angela.

"England I have some family up there," I replied.

"Why so sudden," questioned Angela.

"Ed-Edward cheated on my," I cried.

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm so sorry," said Angela hugging me.

"He's an asshole," I stated.

"Well since you are moving to England promise me that you will call, Skype, and text me every day," said Angela crying.

"I promise. I should get going," I said.

"What about Lauren and Jessica," asked Angela.

"They will probably throw a party," I said.

"Yeah well goodbye," said Angela giving me one last hug.

"Goodbye," I replied and headed home.

When I got home I grabbed all of my school supplies, owl and everything I needed for Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you Bells," cried Charlie.

"I'll miss you to," I replied.

I threw floo powder and said the one that I wanted to be.

Hogwarts.

**I had to edit this story because it had such bad grammar. Well I hope you like it. Review!**


	2. Dinner Time

**Harry: Say it**

**Me: Nope**

**Harry: Say it or I will rip up every book you own!**

**Me: Fine! I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

I popped up in Dumbledore's office with the taste of floo powder in my mouth. Yuck.

"Isabella," said Dumbledore who I didn't even notice was in the room.

"Bella, just Bella and hello Dumbledore," I said.

"Welcome home," smiled Dumbledore.

"It's good to be back," I smiled.

I really meant it, maybe seeing my brother will help with the pain I feel from Ed-him cheating me.

"How was your mission," asked Dumbledore.

You see I wasn't only sent to Forks for my protection I was also sent there to spy on the Cullen's who I later fall in love with...my mistake.

"Unsuccessful," I replied trying not to cry.

"Oh well. Ready for dinner," asked Dumbledore.

"Of course," I said smiling.

While we walked to the Great Hall I observed the school, looking to see if anything has changed, of course nothing has, it looks the same as it did 3 years ago.

"Something on your mind," asked Dumbledore.

"Nope," I replied with an innocent smile.

"Well I want you to stay out of the Great Hall until I announce your return," stated Dumbledore.

"Got it," I replied.

Great now I going to be the center of attention, I hate being the center of attention. That's when I realized that I still had my disguise on. I quickly changed back to my real self. I have curly black hair and striking green eyes. Just in time too, I just heard Dumbledore announce my name.

"Please welcome back Miss Isabella Potter," yelled Dumbledore.

I walked in the Great Hall, with everyone staring at me. Don't panic!

"Isa," I heard someone yell from the Gryffindor table.

It was my twin brother along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville. They knocked me down with bear hugs. I started to laugh but then I remembered where we were and I started to blush.

"You can finish your little reunion later," said a low and deep voice. Snape.

We walked back to the Gryffindor table stilling having everyone's eyes on us.

After Dumbledore's speech food started to appear on the plates in front of us and we immediately started to dig in.

"So how was Forks," asked Harry.

"Great," I lied.

"So I hear that you had a boyfriend there," smiled Hermione.

"Where did you hear that," I asked her.

"I have my sources," smiled Hermione.

"I've been back what 5 minutes and you are already asking me about my love life in Forks," I exclaimed.

"So I am right! You did have a boyfriend," yelled Hermione.

Harry spit out his drink.

"What about Bella having a boyfriend," demanded Harry.

"It doesn't matter anymore we broke up," I stated trying not to cry.

"You have to tell us about it," said Ginny.

"Later, ok," I begged.

"Sure," said Hermione and Ginny with a concerned look on their face.

The rest of the time we talked about the school and about what I missed while I was gone. I found out that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the annual Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately for us we can't enter because you have to be 17 or older to enter.

After dinner we walked back up to the Common Room and waited until everyone went to bed to talk. Me, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred and Neville sat by the fireplace. I began telling them about the Cullen's and how they are vampires and how Ed-he cheated on me. I started crying. Hermione and Ginny were hugging me and crying. Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred and George looked like they wanted to kill someone.

"I'll kill him," yelled Harry.

"Shh people are trying to sleep," whispered Ginny.

"You can't kill them," I whispered.

"Why not," asked Harry.

"Because that's my job," I said smiling.

Harry laughed.

"We should go to bed we have Snape tomorrow," said Hermione.

"She's right lets go," said Ron.

"Goodnight," said Harry.

"Goodnight," I replied.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**I'm sorry that this is so late. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

It's been 1 month since I've arrived at Hogwarts and I'm getting over Edward very very very little each day. At least I can say his name now. There is a little welcoming party at 8:00 for the 2 other Wizard and witches schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for the Triwizard Tournament. Also supposedly there are 5 new students and 2 more teachers coming to Hogwarts the same day...strange I didn't know that there was an open job here. Me and Hermione were in the library as usual when Harry and Ron came bursting in.

"SHHHH," said the Librarian.

"Sorry," whispered Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong," asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore wants to see us," replied Harry.

"Ok lets go," I said and we walked to Dumbledore's office and ran into the most hated teacher at Hogwarts.

"Oh great here comes Snapple," I groaned.

"Snapple," questioned Hermione.

"Snape + Apple= Snapple," I replied.

They laughed.

"And what are the 4 of you doing over here," asked Snape.

"Dumbledore wants to see us," replied Hermione.

"Very well...did you know that Dumbledore's favorite candy is Lemon Drops," said Snape walking away.

"Come on we don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting," said Ron.

We said the password to the Gargoyle's they let us in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Please sit," said Dumbledore.

We sat down.

"So I bet your wondering why I summoned you today," said Dumbledore.

We nodded in reply.

"Well as you may of heard there will be 5 new students and 2 new staff coming to our school later today and I would like you 4 to show them around the school," said Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Hermione.

"So after the other schools arrive we will have the Sorting Hat Ceremony," said Dumbledore.

"Got it," replied Harry.

"You may now go and get ready for dinner," said Dumbledore.

Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and started getting ready.

After 20 minutes of looking I couldn't find anything to wear. I went to Ginny and Hermione for help.

"You guys I need your help," I yelled for them.

"What's wrong," said Ginny.

"I don't know what to wear," I complained.

I haven't been to a Hogwarts party in years...I forgot how to dress.

"Just wear your Gryffindor robe that's what we are wearing," said Hermione.

"I thought Dumbledore said that its a party," I asked them.

"It is but not that kind of party," laughed Ginny.

"Ohhhh," I replied stupidly.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

I put on my Gryffindor robe real quick and we headed out the door with Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Neville.

When we got to the Great Hall I must say Dumbledore outdid himself. As we walked to our table a student probably 16-17 smiled at me, I smiled back and of course Ginny and Hermione saw me and started smiling. I shook my head at them and sat down. We talked about Quidditch and how I am going to try out for the team.

"That's great. What stop are you going to try out for," asked Harry.

"Chaser," I replied.

"Sweet," said Harry.

"Oh look here it seems like Potter is going to try out for the Quidditch team," said a annoying high pitched voice. Draco.

"Oh it's always a pleasure to talk to you Malfoy," I growled.

"Man, looks like somebodies not in a very good mood today," smirked Malfoy.

"Leave her alone," growled Harry. This is not good.

By now the entire school was surrounding Me, Harry and Malfoy.

"Or what you'll go cry to Dumbledore," mocked Malfoy.

The Slytherin's were laughing now.

"Your just as pathetic as your sister," smirked Malfoy.

Now I'm pissed and before I new it I punched Malfoy in the eye with all of my strength. **(Sorry for stealing Hermione's thunder power)**

Malfoy feel flat on the floor and everyone was looking at me...the room went silent. Luckily there was no teachers around.

"Just you wait Potter...," I cut him off before he could finish.

"Let me guess "My father will hear about this," I said mockingly. The entire school except the Slytherin's were laughing.

That's when Dumbledore and the teachers started walking in.

"Please take a seat," said Dumbledore. We obeyed at once.

"Now lets welcome the ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute," announced Dumbledore.

After the 2 schools did there little show everyone sat down and the room went quiet.

"Now before we begin the feast we have 5 new students and 2 new staff joining us today," said Dumbledore.

Everyone started whispering to each other.

"Now I don't want you to be alarmed but the people joining us today are vampires but they drink animal blood," said Dumbledore.

All of the color drained from my face...7 new people, vampires and they drink animal blood...no they can't be here I came back for a fresh start!

"I would like to introduce the Cullen's," yelled Dumbledore.

**I am so sorry for the cliff-hanger. Sorry this chapter is so late! Make sure to review!**


	4. Sorting Hat

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Bpov:

There standing in front of me was 7 beautiful people...the Cullen's. The students around me started whispering about how beautiful they are and stuff like that all I did was stare. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, George, Fred and Neville were looking at me with eyes full of pity. I don't want there pity.

"Now time to decide what house they will be staying in," smiled Dumbledore.

"Rosalie Cullen," said Professor McGonagall.

Rosalie walked forward and sat on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Slytherin," screamed the Hat. What a shocker(note the sarcasm).

"Emmett Cullen," said Professor McGonagall.

"Gryffindor," screamed the hat. Great just what I needed(again note the sarcasm).

I started to sink in my seat.

"Jasper Cullen," said Professor McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw," screamed the hat.

"Alice Cullen," said Professor McGonagall.

I couldn't even look at her she knew that Edward was cheating on me, she must of since she can see the future.

"Gryffindor," screamed the hat. Kill me now!

"Edward Cullen," said Professor McGonagall.

Edward walked forward...god I missed him so much! NO! What am I thinking he hurt me...they all did.

"Gryffindor," screamed the hat.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. I could hear my friends calling for me and feel everyone staring at me but I don't care...I need to get out of there.

I ran as far away as I could not even knowing where I was headed. I tripped over my own feet and was about to fall face forward but luckily my hands broke my fall. I moved closer to the wall and broke down crying. All of the pain that I have been feeling came bursting through me. I didn't hear the footsteps coming near me until I heard someone call my name.

"Isabella," said a soothing voice.

I looked up and saw Cedric Diggory. I've always had a crush on him ever since the first year I arrived at Hogwarts. He is one of my best friends.

Cedric started walking closer to me so I started to wipe the tears off my face.

"Have you been crying," he asked me in a concerned tone.

"Um no I just...shouldn't be at the feast," I asked him changing the subject.

He smiled," I could ask you the same thing."

I smiled.

"Did the new students and staff arrive," asked Cedric.

"Um yeah," I replied.

"What houses are they in," he asked me.

"3 are in Gryffindor, 1 is in Ravenclaw and 1 is in Slytherin," I replied.

What about the staff what are they going to be teaching," he asked me.

"I don't know. I left before I could find out," I replied.

Cedric took a seat next to me.

"Oh and just so you know they are vampires that drink animal blood," I told him.

"Oh," he replied.

"Yeah," I replied. Talk about awkward.

"So what's wrong," he asked me.

"What makes you think that something is wrong," I asked him.

"Well considering that you are sitting on the floor and crying I'm guessing something was wrong," he said smirked.

"Smartass," I whispered.

Cedric laughed.

"No but seriously what's wrong," he asked me.

"Its a long story," I replied.

"Well then you better talk quick," he smiled.

I began telling him the story and the Cullen's, how they left me, came back, Edward and me getting back together and then me finding out that Edward was cheating on me. By the end of the story I was crying again. Damn emotions.

Cedric started to hug me.

"No one should have to go through that," he whispered.

"Well its my fault I took him back," I replied.

Cedric stood up and pulled me up with him.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

"We are going back to the feast," he replied.

"No WE aren't. YOU are going to the feast I am going back to the Common Room," I told him.

"You can't hide from them Isa you are going to have to face them either today or tomorrow," said Cedric.

"Well I choose tomorrow," I replied and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist with the scar.

"Don't be a smartass. Come on," said Cedric dragging me towards the Great Hall.

We were almost there when I broke free from his grasp.

"If we walk in then everyone will be staring at us," I complained. I do not like being the center of attention.

"I think that everyone will be to busy looking at the vampires," said Cedric.

"I swear to god Cedric if your wrong..," he cut me off.

"Please when am I ever wrong," he asked me.

"Would you like a list," I asked him.

"Shut up," he replied.

"Ugh fine lets go," I replied defeated.

He smiled.

We walked into the Great Hall and everyone turned to look at us.

Cedric turned to me and gave me that "I'm so sorry" look and I replied to him with a "I'm going to kick your ass later" look.

"So glad you could rejoin us Ms. Potter," smiled Dumbledore.

Cedric elbowed me in the ribs. Oh he wants me to respond.

"S-Sorry I noticed that Cedric wasn't at the feast so I went looking for him," I smiled trying to make it look believable.

Everyone returned back to what they were doing. Me and Cedric said a quick goodbye and we walked back to are tables. I found my friends and started walking towards them when I noticed that they were talking to Emmett, Alice and Edward. I took a seat next to Harry.

"Where did you run off to," asked Harry.

"I already said I noticed that Cedric wasn't here so I went to go find him," I replied.

"Ok but why did you run," he questioned me.

"You know me I don't like being the center of attention," I replied.

He gave me a "we will take about this later" look and I replied with a "I doubt it" look.

"Hello, I'm Alice and these are my brothers...," I cut her off.

"Yeah I know," I snapped at her.

"What's your name," asked Alice.

"Isabella Potter," I replied with a smirk.

This caught Edward's attention.

"Do you by any chance know someone named Isabella Swan," he asked.

"Yes I do," I replied.

"You know Isabella Marie Swan," he asked with a disbelief tone.

"Yes why you ask," I replied.

"She's my girlfriend and we don't know where she is and Alice can't she her future," he asked in a concerned tone.

"Why would I tell you? Anyways where ever she is she is probably safer then she would be with you," I snapped.

"Please we need to know...I miss her," he whispered. For a second I felt sorry for him but then that feeling was destroyed by hate and rage.

"Do you really want to know," I asked him.

"Yes," said Alice and Edward.

I looked at Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Neville they all had confused looks on their faces.

"She's dead," I replied monotone.

"What do you mean she's dead," asked Emmett.

"I mean that she is 8 feet in the ground," I replied.

"H-How did she die," asked Alice.

"She killed herself," I replied.

"What," asked Alice in disbelief.

"She jumped off a cliff and killed herself. She drowned," I replied.

"No," said Edward in a heartbroken tone. Heartbroken? Why would he be heartbroken when he was the one who cheated on me!

"Why would you care anyways I mean since you did cheat on her and the rest of you guys knew," I asked pointing at Alice and Emmett.

"How do you know that I cheated on her," questioned Edward.

"Like I said I knew her we were close. I guess you can say that we were like the same person," I replied smiling in my mind.

The plates with food on them started to disappear.

"Oh man I wasn't finished," complained Ron.

I laughed.

"Prefects please take your house back to the Common Room and goodnight to all," said Dumbledore.

I yawned.

"Do you think that you can handle the tour without me Harry I'm exhausted," I asked him.

"Yeah sure," he replied confused.

"Thanks," I kissed him on the cheek and ran up to the Common Room and fell into a deep slumber.

**I don't know if I forgot to mention this but Bella and Harry and the rest of the gang(except for Fred and George) are going to be in year 4( like the book) but are going to be 16 because I thought that it would be wrong for Bella to have been dating Edward and be only 14 since they did date for 2 years so she would have been 12 when they started dating gross. So anyways sorry if there was any confusion. I hope u like this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet I haven't been feeling very good I will try and get the new chapter up either later today or tomorrow.**


	6. Go to hell

eI** do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

Hpov:

"Thanks," said Bella kissing me on the cheek.

Great now I have to take a tour with Fuckward and his family...OMG I'm starting to sound like Bella.

"So should we start the tour," asked the spiky haired one.

"Yeah sure. Ready Ron," I asked him who still looked disappointed that the food was gone.

"Yeah, Hermione," asked Ron.

"Yeah lets get going," smiled Hermione.

We where by Professor Snape's room when Alice asked me a question.

"Why does Isabella hate us," asked Alice.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Yes you do your heart is racing when your lying," snapped Rosalie.

"Here's Professor Snape's room he teaches potions along with the help of your mother," said Hermione trying to change the subject.

"I'm not lying," I told them trying to sound convincing.

"What are you not telling us," said Jasper.

"And here is the Hospital Wing where Carlisle and Madam Pomfery will be helping us if we get hurt or sick," said Ron also trying to change the subject.

"It's none of your damn business," I growled at them.

"It is our business if it involves us," growled Emmett.

"WHY SHOULD YOU GET TO KNOW WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT HER! YOU CHEATED ON HER YOU BASTARD AND YOU EXPECT HER TO FORGIVE YOU," I screamed at Edward but I then realized what I said and instantly regretted it.

"What do you mean I cheated on her," asked Edward.

"Nothing I shouldn't have told you that," I snapped.

"Are you telling me that Isabella Potter is Isabella Swan," asked Alice in disbelief.

I shock my head.

"Oh shit Harry Bella's gonna kill you," said Ron.

"Here's the Slytherin entrance," I told Rosalie.

Rose walked into the common room and we headed for Ravenclaw.

"Here's the Ravenclaw entrance," I told Jasper and we started heading for the Gryffindor entrance.

"OMG my best friend is here," screamed Alice.

"She isn't your best friend anymore she is mine, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Luna, Harry, Ron and Cedric's best friend," said Hermione defensively.

"Cedric is that kid that she went looking for right," growled Edward.

"Yes he is now shut up people are sleeping," snapped Hermione.

"Sorry," whispered Edward.

"Night," I said to everyone.

"Night," they replied.

I changed in my pajamas and laid in my bed...Ron was right Bella is going to kill me.

*Next Morning*

Bpov:

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Hermione screaming in my face and Ginny whacking me with a pillow.

"What the hell," I screamed at them.

"You are going to be late for breakfast," yelled Hermione.

"hit," I said and looked at the clock it said 5:30.

"What the hell guys breakfast doesn't start till 6:45," I said smacking them with a pillow.

"Yeah but it's your first day back and we want you to look your best," said Hermione smiling from ear to ear.

"OMG it's elementary school all over again," I groaned.**(Who can relate)**

"Get your ass up or else," warned Ginny.

"Or else what," I challenged but instantly regretted it because Ginny poured ice cold water all over me.

"You little bitch," I yelled at her and started chasing her.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Ginny as I chased her down to the common room which apparently was filled with 5 and 6 years.

Ginny hide behind Ron.

"What the bloody hell is going on and why are you all wet," asked Ron.

"YOUR sister decided that she was going to pour ice cold water on me," I yelled at him.

Everyone in the Common Room started laughing.

"This is not funny," I yelled at them.

Alice walked forward grabbing my wrist with the scar which she saw. SHIT.

"Here let me help you," said Alice with kind of sounded like she was begging.

I pulled my wrist out of her grasp. "Don't touch my," I growled at her.

"Oh come on Bells it was a joke," said Hermione.

"Ha ha pay backs a bitch," I snapped at her and ran back up to the girls room to get ready.

I put on my Gryffindor rode, combat boots, smoky eye look for makeup and light pink lip gloss. I also curled my already curly hair.**(I've always wanted curly hair!)**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. FOOD TIME! I was almost to the Great Hall when I was stopped by the Cullen's...all of them including Esme and Carlisle.

"What the hell do you want," I growled at them.

"We know who you are," said Alice.

"Great and I know who you are," I said sarcastically.

"Your Isabella Marie Swan," said Edward.

All of the color drained from my face. I said nothing.

"Bella...is that really you," asked Carlisle. His golden eyes shined to me, it seemed like if he could cry, he would. My father... the one who I had considered the loving, protective dad I always wanted. I shook my head, trying to re-order my thoughts.

"Not really," I spat at them, looking emotionless. Even though deep inside I felt like I was dying. "What I told you bastard of a son is true, you know Isabella Swan is dead...you guys killed her.

"Bella we are so sorry," cried Esme I just started laughing in her face. Her face showed love and shock.

"You are not sorry, none of you are," I replied. My hands shaking and my eyes full of fire tears. "I loved you like a mother Esme and you used me like a toy, all of you did," I growled at them.

Edward took a step towards me, his face full of regret.

"Bella, Tanya fooled me," he tried explaining his actions but they were nothing but excuses. "I swear it I love you, you and only you IM SO SOR..." I cut him off.

In a blink of an eye I was in front of him, face to face, eye to eye, my wand in my right hand pointing towards him. By now the entire school was watching us including the teachers go figure.

"DONT. YOU. DARE. TELL. ME. THAT. YOU. ARE. SORRY. EDWARD CULLEN," I screamed at him, separating my words. The hole in my chest were growing bigger and bigger as I talked. "I trusted you, all of you," I repeated my words and my voice broke. "You were my family. You watched me sleep every night, getting in my room by my window. You fought against me, treating me like nothing because of how my blood smells to you. Then you fell in love with me, and I fell for you. A maniac vampire almost killed me, but I stayed with you because I loved you, all of you. Then you go, leaving me broken, and when you, Cullen's," I said the word like and insult and everyone of them shivered. "Came back, I FORGAVE YOU. THEN WHAT DO YOU DO, YOU GO AND CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT BLONDE BITCH TANYA," I screamed at him. At that moment I couldn't handle it anymore. "Expelliarmus," I screamed pointing my wand at Edward.

"You seriously like that I would take you back after all that you have done to me, YOU RUINED ME! I SHOULD OF LET THE VOLTURI KILL YOU," I screamed at him.

"Bella," begged Edward.

"You can all go to hell," I yelled at them and I ran away, from my past, from my family, from my Edward.

**OMG I love this chapter but I can't take all of the credit I had some help from ceci9123! Thank you so much for your help! Make sure to review.**


	7. Bad Feeling

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Bpov:

You know as I'm laying in bed I now realized how much I run away from my problems so much for dealing with my problems. I should probably start getting ready Dumbledore has ask all of the schools to meet up in the great hall so he can explain more about the Triwizard tournament. Its Saturday so thankfully there is no classes today, honestly I was just hoping that I could ask Dumbledore for permission to go to Hogsmeade.

"Come on Bella its time to get up," said Hermione.

"It's to early," I complained burying my head into my pillow.

Hermione looked at her watch, "It's 12:00 in the morning."

"Exactly I shouldn't be up for another 2 hours," I replied to her smiling.

"Yeah well to bad now get up," said Ginny.

"Fine," I growled at them.

"Thank you," smiled Hermione.

"I'll be down in a second give me 20 minutes," I told them.

"Ok but hurry," said Ginny and they walked out of the girls dormitory.

I hopped into the shower letting the warm water wash away the stress. I got out of the shower and threw on blacks jeans, a shirt that says "Don't let the muggles put you down", my combat bat boots, and robe. I applied a light amount of makeup and walked out of the girls dormitory.

"Nice shirt," said Ron.

"Thanks it was a gift," I replied.

"Well lets get going we don't want to be late," said Hermione.

"Wait Bella," said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a pain faced Edward.

"What do you want," I snapped at him.

"I want to talk," said Edward.

"Haven't you already learned your lesson," I smirked at him.

"Please Bella you have to believe me I love you and only you," begged Edward.

"Don't you get it! I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to know you and I sure as hell don't want to be with you so if I were you I would back the hell off before you get hurt...again," I growled at him.

"Lets go," I said to my friends.

When we got to the Great Hall the other 2 schools were already seated.

"Now as I have announced before this year Hogwarts has had the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament," said Dumbledore smiling.

There was some whistles and cheers coming from the crowd. I turned and looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric smiling at me I returned the smile and I heard a growl coming from behind me...it was Edward.

"So Bella are you going to enter in the tournament," asked Ron.

"Hell yeah," I replied smiling.

"But its dangerous,' said Edward.

"So for the past 4 years I have been in nothing but danger this is nothing," I snapped at him.

"She's right you know," said Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett," said Edward.

"Quiet down. Now to enter the Triwizard Tournament you must be 17 or older," said Dumbledore.

What that's no fair!

"That's rubbish," yelled Me, George and Fred.

"The age limit is necessary because of the danger that comes with the Tournament," said Dumbledore.

"I wonder if I can enter I mean I am older that 17," smiled Emmett.

God he is such an idiot.

"You can't enter because you are not a wizard you moron," I smirked at Emmett.

"Now to enter the Triwizard Tournament you will put your name in the Goblet of Fire," shouted Dumbledore and the tall block in front of him turned into a goblet.

The older kids started cheering when the bewitched ceiling started to become out of control.

"What's going on," asked Hermione.

Man if Hermione doesn't know what's wrong then that's not good.

A short man with a cane and a fake glass eye waltzed into the room and stopped the bewitched ceiling from getting any worse.

"Ah may I present Professor Moody who will be taking the place as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," smiled Dumbledore.

"Man Snape must be pretty pissed," said Harry.

"Now as I was saying to enter the competition you must write your name on a piece of parchment and place it into the Goblet of Fire then tomorrow at this time the Goblet with have chosen its 3 champions but I must warn you do not enter with a light heart because if chosen there is no way out. Now at this time the Triwizard Tournament has begun," shouted Dumbledore.

After the feast we headed off for bed. I heard Fred and George talking about making an Ageing Potion. Before I was able to get to the Girls Common Room I was stopped by the Cullen's again.

"What do you want," I snapped at them.

"We just want to make sure that you are not entering the tournament," said Alice.

"Well I can't seeing that I am only 16," I replied.

"Oh," said Alice.

"Yeah so goodnight," I snapped at them.

When I laid in my bed I had a bad feeling like something very bad will happen tomorrow.

**Sorry that this chapter was so late I've been busy but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Make sure to review!**


	8. Goblet Of Fire

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

The next morning everyone was in a good mood even the Slytherin's because today the Goblet of Fire will choose 3 champions at 7:00pm tonight. Me and Hermione decided that we will go into the Great Hall and watch and see who decided to enter the Triwizard Tournament. We were in the Great Hall about an hour before people started to file in. One of those people were Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Cedric," I yelled for him.

The friends around him started to tease him or something because when Cedric got closer I can see that he was blushing.

"Hey Bells so are you going to enter," asked Cedric.

"I can't remember I'm only 16," I told him.

"Oh yeah I forgot," he said blushing.

"So are you going to enter," I asked him.

"Oh yeah I was actually about to put my name into the Goblet of Fire," said Cedric smiling.

"Awesome well go put it in and do me a favor if you get picked try not to die," I said jokingly.

"Will do," said Cedric walking towards the Goblet of Fire and putting his name in.

The Hogwart students in the room started cheering.

Cedric started walking back towards me.

"So Bella I was wondering if you would like to go on a d-date on tomorrow," asked Cedric nervously.

"Sure I'd love that," I replied smiling.

"Really? Great so I'll pick you up tomorrow around lunch," said Cedric.

"Cool," I replied smiling and he walked back to his friends who were giving him high fives.

"Looks like someone has a new boyfriend," said Hermione teasingly.

"Shut up. Oh looks like someone can't keep there eyes off you' I said smiling at Hermione.

Viktor Krum was across the room staring at Hermione.

Hermione started to blush.

"Yeah," yelled Fred and George running into the Great Hall.

"Did you seriously make it," I asked them in disbelief.

"Yup," said Fred smiling.

"It's not going to work," said Hermione.

"Oh yeah" asked Fred.

"Why's that, Granger," asked George.

"You see this," asked Hermione pointing to a glowing circle on the floor. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So," asked Fred.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion," said Hermione.

" Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," smiled Fred.

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted," smiled George.

"Whatever," said Hermione.

"Ready Fred," asked George.

"Ready George," replied Fred.

"Bottoms up," they said together.

They drank the Age Potion and jumped into the Age Circle nothing happened so they put there names in but then all of a sudden the twins were pushed out of the Age Circle and started to grow some breads and started to age.

"Oh great this is your fault Fred," said George.

"Mine," growled Fred.

They started to tackle each other everyone in the Great Hall started to laugh.

"Do you want to go to the library and study,' asked Hermione.

"Sure lets ask Ron and Harry if the want to go to," I told her.

"Hey Ron! Harry," I yelled for them.

"What," said Harry.

"Do you want to come study with me and Hermione in the library," I asked them.

"No we are going to stay here," said Ron.

"Ok see you guys at dinner," said Hermione.

We started to walk toward the Library.

"They are not going to pass there classes if they don't study," I told Hermione.

"I know," replied Hermione.

*7:00pm*

"The Goblet of Fire has chosen it's 3 champions," said Dumbledore.

The excitement was in the air the students were buzzing about who they think are going to be the champions.

The Goblet of Fire shot a piece of parchment into the air. Dumbledore shouted the first champions name.

"VIKTOR KRUM," shouted Dumbledore.

There where cheer among the Durmstang school.

Another piece of parchment shot threw the air.

"FLEUR DELACOUR," shouted Dumbledore.

The ladies of Beauxbatons started to cheer.

The final piece of parchment flew up into the air.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY," shouted Dumbledore.

"Yeah go Cedric," I yelled but I wasn't the only one everyone in Hogwarts was cheering except the Slytherin's.

"Well these are our 3 champions..," but Dumbledore was cut off by the Goblet of Fire.

The Goblet of Fire shot out one more piece of parchment. All of the teachers looked scared and worried even Snape.

Dumbledore grabbed the piece of parchment and read the name.

"ISABELLA POTTER," yelled Dumbledore.

**TADA I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	9. Sirius Black

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Previously...**

"Well these are our 3 champions..," but Dumbledore was cut off by the Goblet of Fire.

The Goblet of Fire shot out one more piece of parchment. All of the teachers looked scared and worried even Snape.

Dumbledore grabbed the piece of parchment and read the name.

"ISABELLA POTTER," yelled Dumbledore.

**Well now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

I froze I mean what was I suppose to do. How is it possible that my name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire.

"ISABELLA POTTER," screamed Dumbledore.

"Go up there Isa," whispered Hermione.

I walked up to Dumbledore when people started to shout things out.

"She's not even 17," said someone from Ravenclaw.

"She's a cheater," said someone from Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore handed me my piece of parchment and directed me to the champions room.

"Hey Bella what are you doing down here," asked Cedric.

"This room is only for champions," said Viktor Krum.

"I know that's why I'm down here...I'm the 4th champion," I whispered.

That's when Dumbledore some Hogwarts teachers, the headmaster of the Drumstang and the headmaster of Beauxbatons came downstairs running towards me. Dumbledore grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire," asked Dumbledore urgently.

"No sir," I replied.

"Did you have one of the older students do it for you," asked Dumbledore.

"No sir I swear I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire," I replied.

"Well of course she's lying," said the Headmaster of Beauxbatons

"The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year," said Professor Moody confidently.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye," said the Headmaster of Drumstang.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember," replied Professor Moody.

"That doesn't help Alastor," said Dumbledore.

"What shall we do Barty," asked Professor McGonagall.

"We have no choice from now on Mrs. Potter is a Hogwarts champion," said Barty Crouch.

Just great.

"You may now go back to your rooms," said Dumbledore.

I started walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room when I was stopped by Cedric.

"Hey did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire," asked Cedric.

"I already said that I didn't. How could I I'm only 16 the age line wouldn't have even let me pass the line," I told him.

"I guess your right," said Cedric.

"You don't believe me," I whispered.

"Well it does look bad," said Cedric weakly.

"You know what I have homework to finished I'll talk to you later," I told Cedric as I ran back to my room.

"Wait Bella I'm sorry," yelled Cedric.

By the time I got back to the Gryffindor Common Room I was crying even in Gryffindor was in the Common Room I'm guessing waiting for me to fess up and say that I put my name into the Goblet.

"So the cheater returns," said a 6th year.

"How did you do it," asked Ron.

"I didn't I swear, I didn't put my name into the Goblet of Fire," I told them.

'We don't believe you," said Seamus.

"How would I have gotten passed the age line it wouldn't even have let me pass the line,' I told them.

Everyone in Gryffindor didn't seem to believe me except Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

By the time everyone was in bed I was still in the Common Room when the fire turned into a persons face. Sirius Black.

"Sirius," I gasped.

"Shh quiet down," said Sirius.

"Oh right sorry," I replied.

"You nor Harry have returned any of my letter's and I got worried," said Sirius.

"Sirius today we found out who our Triwizard champions are but instead of 3 people it was 4 my name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire," I replied worried.

" I don't have much time, Bella, so let's get right to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire," asked Sirius.

"No," I shouted.

"Shh. I had to ask. Now tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room," asked Sirius.

"I dunno," I replied.

"You didn't hear a name," asked Sirius.

"No. Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important," I whispered.

"And what was that," asked Sirius.

"He wants... me. I don't know why, but he was going to use this man to get to me. But, I mean, it was only a dream, right," I asked worried.

"Yes... it's just a dream. Look, Bella, the Death Eaters at the world cup; your name rising out of the Goblet of Fire; these are not just coincidences! Hogwarts isn't safe anymore," said Sirius worried.

"What are you saying," I asked him.

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater and no one, *no one* stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone, sent his own son to Azkaban," warned Sirius.

"Do you think one of them put my name in the Goblet," I asked him.

"I haven't a clue who put your name in the Goblet, Bella, but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament," warned Sirius.

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius," I replied panicked.

"You don't have a choice," said Sirius and he disappeared into the fire.

Well staying up all night and worrying about it won't help me. I walked upstairs and feel asleep to the sound of a owl hooting.


	10. Note

**I'm sorry that I haven't been writing it's just that my Great Grandma just passed away and its been really rough but I promise to write as soon as I can!**


End file.
